Untitled
by Raccoons and Pandas
Summary: This is in response to a challenge by Miss Panda. Sappy, random and lots of barns. Each chapter speaks for itself. Please pardon the onslaught of barns starting in chapter 4 . Warning: general OOCness, extremely mild spoilers and random dancing. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

He smiled as he held her close; he promised he would help keep the darkness away. He never realized how hard that was going to be. He would guard and guide his girls always. He loved them and never failed to announce it. He knew it annoyed everyone but he wanted to see love in the world. It was how he viewed life and how he managed the toughest times in his life. No more fears, no more night. He would always be beside her and saying he loved her. She was his and he was her's and this child between them was both of their's. All he ever asked of them was their love and understanding; she would follow him if she could but she knew if something happened that she would live. He would give his life to her and his daughter. Anywhere he went, she went to. After all, it wasn't just pictures of his daughter in his pockets.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to All I Ask of You sung by Josh Groban. The challenge as stated by Panda (she got it from another author) was to put your music player on shuffle and write to the song that came up. The chapter could only be written in the space of the song.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy stared at what Riza brought him to. An actual farm dance held in one of the neighbor's barns. He watched as she let her hair down and acted just like a teenager again. He grinned and joined her in her slightly wild dance. He scowled at the wolf whistles but she didn't notice. She was in her own world where only the two of them existed. He grinned and on impulse grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She just slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"We should wait until later."

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Kissable, Huggable, Loveable, Unbelievable by Rascal Flatts. Good Lord, I can't believe I wrote this.


	3. Chapter 3

Winry stared out waiting for the boys to come home. They hadn't in such a long time and they only came home when they were in need of repairs.

"Can you hear me?" she asked the wind. She needed them like she needed no other. She couldn't carry on unless they were in her life. Suddenly she spotted a red coat and a brown coat headed up the path. Wait, brown? Red was Ed's color but the head of hair above the red coat was the wrong color. She would be able to carry on. She grinned and started flashing the light signaling the boys to come home. She would be able to carry on much as the boys in front of her could carry on. Her boys, her brothers. She flashed the light faster.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to SOS by Abba


	4. Chapter 4

Jean couldn't believe that they had all been dragged to what looked like a barn dance. He hadn't gone to one since he was a teen. Leaning back against the wall he watched the Elric brothers and Winry dance through the crowd. It was nice seeing them act like teens for once. What surprised him was Roy and Riza doing the same thing closer to the opposite wall. It was nice to see those two let their hair down around each other. Poor Kain and Heymans though; they obviously hadn't grown up going to these types of things; perhaps he should find them some nice girls to help pick their jaws up off the floor. And nothing ever seemed to shake Falman but Jean wasn't worried about him.

Both Elric boys and Winry appeared with several other girls in tow. The girls promptly dragged Jean, Kain, Heymans, and Falman out into the center of the floor. Jean risked a look around again and watched as the dance seemed to turn into a pattern type dance. Then he realized that circles were forming and going faster. He smiled and joined in.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Voulez Vous by Abba


	5. Chapter 5

The pace in the barn had picked up some. Ed grinned and grabbed Winry around the waist spinning her around in circles. She laughed and joined in his slightly wild dancing. They were teens and they really needed to act like it on occasion. She could see Roy staring at her and knew the rest of the team Ed was a part of was staring at the two of them. She watched as Jean tried Ed's trick and slightly fail at it. The girl he was with wasn't small. But she also saw the girl laugh and knew they'd be having some fun later. Pretty soon all she could see was Ed and only because he was right in front of her. She had lost Al but Ed assured her that he was just a few people over. Everyone was crammed next to each other and dancing. This would probably either scandalize her grandmother or her grandmother would just shake her head knowingly and walk away. A space cleared, and her and Ed danced their way to the side. He was grinning as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to dance with her pressed against him. She watched a few jaws drop; after all what they were doing could be considered scandalous. The people wouldn't say anything especially since she knew since day one she wanted to marry him. She watched as only a few people finished out the song; the rest too tired to continue. She grinned and hopped off Ed to go finish the dance having spotted Al. The girl dancing with him was fine with Winry cutting in for the last minute of the song. She looked exhausted.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Black Friday Rule by Flogging Molly.


	6. Chapter 6

Kain watched as what seemed to be one of the few pattern dances started. Ed and Al had essentially traded girls although all seemed to be in the same square. He couldn't believe they knew how to dance. It didn't seem like something the boys would have ever picked up but he had learned tonight that this was how the people of the town generally met their future spouse. The girls were moving inside now while the guys moved outside and made the two circles intertwine. The song picked up in loudness and pace some and the people seemed to be enjoying it more. Now he understood why so many people had copped out of the last dance early. This dance was hard. He took a look around the room and saw the rest of the team watching the boys and their partners dance. Boots smacked into the floor and made enough noise to almost provide another instrument. This seemed like the perfect way to act your age for a night. After all both those boys need it.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Cry of the Celtic by Flogging Molly


	7. Chapter 7

Breda wasn't sure what to make of tonight. He knew Jean was from the East region and that this was a regular occurrence for him. Breda hadn't expected this to be a regular occurrence for Roy and Riza though. But then again, Riza had lived in a relatively small town and Roy had studied there; studying wasn't everything though. Chances were this was how both of them learned to socialize with people. Seeing them let down their hair was actually pretty amusing; more amusing than the fact that Ed and Al both knew how to dance. He watched Roy take a risk and grab Riza around the waist. She responded by wrapping her legs up around his waist and kissing him. It looked like the two of them were finally admitting that they had feelings for each other. They were in more denial than Ed and Winry were.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly


	8. Chapter 8

They were arguing again and all of Central knew it. Not that all of Central would admit it. It would get them either fried or shot at and no one wanted that. Only a few people were brave enough to try to stop it and that was only due to there being a second alchemist who didn't need an array. But they all knew that tonight the two would kiss and make up and he would admit he was wrong.

"Why don't you two just admit that you fight like an old married couple?" the second alchemist asked.

"Laws. And it's more fun to watch all of Central be scared for a day."

The second alchemist shook his blond head and headed out the door. All would be right in the world tomorrow; today however Central would walk around on its toes for fear of upsetting those two. He was amused; really he was. He and Winry were in denial but they admitted it. Those two really needed to admit it; either that they loved each other or that they were in denial. And yet no one had figured out what half of his yelling matches were about. Oh the joy of things being in code. They would realize it soon enough.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Hot N Cold by Katy Perry


	9. Chapter 9

Falman stared as the dance just seemed to end. Everyone helped pack up and there was lots of hugging and shaking of hands before the people left. He had not grown up in the country and so this was unusual behavior for him. He watched as Ed and Al made sure Al's date had a safe way home and then headed out themselves. He knew they weren't on the same path they had taken earlier. In fact, they seemed to be headed towards a cemetery of some sort. And then they stopped at a set of graves. He could faintly see the name Rockbell on them. These were Winry's parents. They continued further in and there was another single grave. It said simply Trisha Elric and her date of birth and death. He stood back to give the boys their privacy. This was their mother. And he saw something he never thought he would see, both boys crying as they told their mother's grave everything that happened. He smiled as they stood up and headed back to the Rockbell house where they all were staying. The boys had found where they belonged.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to I Can Go the Distance sung by Josh Groban


	10. Chapter 10

Roy stared down at the casket that held his best friend. What was he supposed to do now? Vaguely he heard Maes's voice telling him to live. The majority of the people were long gone and he could hear Gracia trying once again to explain to Elycia where her daddy had gone. He knew he had to say good bye but he knew it wasn't forever. They had put too much work into everything. Maes would want all of them to live and continue no matter what. He would do what his best friend had made him promise all those years before. Live and help take care of Gracia and any children they had should the need arise. He doffed his cap and saluted the grave one last time.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Time to Say Goodbye by Josh Groban. I'm sorry if I made you cry. The other chapters will make you laugh or just stare.


	11. Chapter 11

He grinned as he circled his brother watching the other boy do the same. They were looking for some sort of weakness and then they attacked. Ariel moves and general more basic rough and tumble moves. They were back up and circling again in a matter of moments. Grinning, he feinted and watched as his brother did the same. It was almost like a dance to them. A dance that constantly changed and yet always remained the same. Al threw him but he grabbed Al at the last possible moment. Both boys went down in a heap. All of Central Command seemed to be watching them fight in the courtyard. Grinning, he lept up and back at Al. Al barely dodged in time. He alchemized a weapon for both of them and they started to spar harder. He grinned and spun. He knew that this would end at a standstill but he didn't care.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Moondance by Nightwish


	12. Chapter 12

Al danced down the streets of Central to the tune in his head. It was from the other side of the Gate but he didn't care. It was a good song. And he didn't care about the odd looks he was getting either. He spotted one of his and Ed's old acquaintances and watched as on impulse she danced down the street with him. She left him after a block laughing and waving goodbye. He figured he'd let people stare. Everyone was allowed to be a bit eccentric on occasion. He danced past a few houses and didn't realize where he was until her heard a very amused female voice.

"Al, is there a reason for this?"

"It's a good day Lieutenant. Come join me!"

She accepted his invite laughing the entire time as he danced her all the way to headquarters. Granted they both got a few odd looks as they danced into the main hallway but she didn't care.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Viva La Vida by Cold Play. I was nearly on the floor for this one. Mainly because I could see Al actually doing this.


	13. Chapter 13

Ed couldn't help but stare. What on earth was that girl doing? She was…playing? with her hair and using it to do things. Things that will not be mentioned in this fic. Ed watched this slightly crazy girl twist her hands into her hair and then use it to mesmerize half the males in the area. The other half of the males had their girls jumping in front of their face and making the men realize that they were prettier than this other girl. Ed really hoped that she was part of a really bad shampoo commercial instead of an alchemist. After all, shampoo and alchemy should not be mixed; it might result in tearing eyes. Ed could already feel his eyes starting to burn from the shampoo and the things The Sexy Shampoo Alchemist was doing with her hair. Ed turned and ran away to stop the tearing in his eyes.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Last of the Wilds by Nightwish and in response to a challenge by theretard5892


	14. Chapter 14

She stood there staring off into the wilderness. Would she ever see him again? He had kissed her goodbye and then left taking almost nothing with him. She looked inside the box he had given her the day before. Opening it she found several items that were of importance to him. Why would he leave them? Unless he thought he might not be coming back alive; it was a way for her to remember him. His gloves, his watch, and his notebooks. She peeked inside the notebooks; there was a note that said if she couldn't decipher the notes to give them to someone who could do it for her. She stared.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to the Braveheart Theme by Enya


	15. Chapter 15

It was raining that day. It had been a year since he left; no cards or letters in that time. She dreaded what would happen if she found out he had died. There was a knock at her door and she hesitated to answer it. Was it _him_ or was it a messenger bearing the news? She debated for another few moments before going to open the door. She nearly fainted when she saw who stood on the other side. He kept his promise and returned. He caught her and kissed her. There would be no more days with rain.

* * *

Raccoon: Written to A Day Without Rain by Enya


	16. Chapter 16

She missed him like crazy. But she was living one day at a time with help from her friends. One of her guy friends insisted that he would punch her love in the face if he broke her heart. She laughed when he told her that. She was the sister to them; they would hurt anyone who hurt her. It made her happy that she had such good friends. She realized there had been a lull in the days and then she wondered if she had gotten too used to him not being around. But suddenly he was. He became her knight in shining armor though she would love to actually see him in some. He helped save them and she smiled as she kissed him. He was home!

* * *

Raccoon: Written to Book of Days by Enya


	17. Chapter 17

He was nervous; very nervous actually. The two guys standing beside him were trying to calm him down though one was being a lot more helpful than the other. He had wound up asking Gracia to light the mother's candle in place of his own mother. She had asked her grandmother to take her mother's place. He wondered who she asked to walk her down the aisle because her grandmother was sitting in the pews. One of the males at his side said that he would see him soon and headed off to the back of the church. He heard the music start and turned around. His mouth almost dropped open when he realized who was leading her down the aisle. But in a way he could see her father in him. He was there to represent both of their fathers. He smiled as his hand was placed within her smaller hand.

Raccoon: Written to Sail Away by Enya


	18. Chapter 18

He didn't know where the road went but he still went along it anyway. He also didn't quite understand love until a friend pointed it out to him. And looking around he realized that there were quite a few people in love. It took him time but he got up the nerve to ask her out. He knew money had exchanged hands back at the office but he didn't care. He'd have to thank his friend for pointing it out. His road and her road met at the same time. He could see her eventually in a white dress walking down the aisle; he wasn't sure who would walk her down because both of them were missing parents. He had an idea of who he wanted to be there but it was only time until then.

Raccoon: Written to Only Time by Enya


End file.
